


Destiny

by ForsakenRanger



Series: Two Soldiers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Destiny, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Fire, Forests, Horses, King mar is a tyrant but king calem is nice boi uwu, Pre-War, Promises, Screw Destiny, War, are amayah and elena lesbians???, based off a larp thing i do sksksks, elena is based off someone i know hehe, i got permission to use her name in this story of course, i mean i do know but, idk???, its not mentioned but elena has dark skin uwu, no kissing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Amayah sets a forest on fire and Elena makes a promise to find her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Two Soldiers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192868





	Destiny

Elena looked around at the burning trees frantically before meeting eyes with Amayah, their green eyes meeting. “You- You did this, didn’t you?!” She screamed.

  
  


Amayah looked down in shame. “King Mar told me to! I had no choice! I didn’t want to do this!” She said. 

  
  


Elena scoffed. “Now do you realize what kind of king he is?! This will start a war, and you will be the cause of it!” 

  
  


The other dame stepped back, shaking her head. “H-he must have a reason for doing this!” She exclaimed.

  
  


Elena shook her head. “He did this because he’s a coward! He can’t handle declaring war to the face of King Calem. He may have asked you to do this, but you chose to do it. You knew this was wrong.” She spat. 

  
  


They both looked to the side as they heard a loud horn. Elena looked at her, panic visible in her eyes, struggling to decide whether or not to turn Amayah in for setting the forest on fire. She knew she’d be arrested or possibly executed for hiding the fact that the other dame did this, but the word  _ run  _ wanted to escape from her mouth in a yell.

  
  


The two women stood still, terrified. Finally, Elena made a choice. “Go! I’ll tell them it started from the kitchen!” She told Amayah. 

  
  


The brunette looked at her, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, before turning around and running. 

  
  


Just as she disappeared from sight, two knights on horses appeared behind Elena. “Dame Elena, what happened?” One of them yelled. 

  
  


“It must have started in the kitchen! Alert the king!” She said, jumping onto a horse behind its rider. They rode out of the forest and went to tell the king what happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elena looked up at the King Calem, her hands and ankles bound as she was forced to kneel on the cold marble floor. “Dame Elena, you have been arrested on suspicions of being an accomplice to whoever set the forest on fire a few weeks ago. What say you in your defense?” The king asked. 

  
  


“I don’t know who started the fire. I said it started in the kitchen, but it was only an assumption. I didn’t see anybody when I went to investigate.” She lied. 

  
  


“Witnesses say they saw a female knight with long, brown hair that was shaved on one side.” He said, looking at a paper that he held in one hand.

  
  


“I don’t know anybody by that description.” She lied again.

  
  


“Does the name Amayah ring a bell?” He asked. 

  
  


Elena’s eyes widened, but she kept her fear in check, keeping her voice calm. “I spoke to her once, but I never saw her again after that.” She said. 

  
  


“Stop lying, Elena! What connections do you have with her?!” Calem shouted. 

  
  


“I don’t know anything! I spoke to her one time and one time only. I can’t help you, my king.” Elena said. 

  
  


Calem had her backed into a corner. His sentries had incriminating evidence that Elena knew Amayah closely. The king held up the evidence in question. 

  
  


“You dare lie to me? You are my best knight in the army. You are better than this! Tell the truth, and I promise I’ll save you from execution.” He offered.

  
  


“What will happen to her?” She questioned.

  
  


“She’ll be used to make a deal of peace. If she started the fire, I will have no choice but to consider it a war crime, but I won’t make a declaration of war if you bring her to me within a week.” He made another offer. 

  
  


“Will she be hurt if I bring her here?” Elena asked. 

  
  


“She will be imprisoned for a lengthy amount of time, but no harm will come to her.” He promised. 

  
  


Elena hesitated, but she knew no one would be harmed if she succeeded in bringing Amayah to Calem. He was a merciful, benevolent king, so he wouldn’t harm anyone without good reason. 

  
  


She sighed. “Fine. I’ll find her and bring her to you within the week. I swear to that.” She replied.

  
  


Calem smiled. “Good. Guards, let her free. Don’t let her back into the castle if she doesn’t have someone with her or unless I request it.” He commanded.

  
  


The dame was unbound and grabbed her sword, running out of the castle and into the now burnt forest. The smell of ash and smoke filled her nostrils as she rode through the forest, worried that Amayah would avoid her. 

  
  


She rode out of the forest and into a more rocky area, hoping she would find the other woman in her unknown home. She knocked on the door a few times. “Amayah?” She called. No answer came. 

  
  


She looked through the window and saw her sitting on the stone floor, staring at something. The dame outside tapped on the window, and Amayah turned her head, her green eyes filled with nothing but regret and pain. 

  
  


Elena smiled as she got her friend’s attention. “Amayah, let me in. We need to talk.” She said softly. 

  
  


“I can’t, Elena. You’re going to turn me in to King Calem. What I did could start a war.” Amayah replied, standing up, shaking. 

  
  


“I discussed it with Calem, and he said you wouldn’t be harmed if I brought you to him. You’ll be thrown in jail, but you won’t be harmed.” Elena said. 

  
  


Amayah shook her head and took a step back. “Calem is a liar. Mar can be trusted.” She said. 

  
  


“Calem is a good man, May. He wouldn’t have asked you to set a forest on fire, but Mar did. Who seems better in this situation?” The other woman asked.

  
  


The brunette sighed. “Mar had a good reason for asking me to do that. I don’t know that reason, but I know there is one.” 

  
  


“Mar massacred an entire village! He’s a tyrant! How foolish do you have to be to not realize that?!” Elena asked, frustrated.

  
  


“My family served him, and it’s my destiny to serve him until my future child can do so.” 

  
  


“Destiny isn’t what your parents did for a tyrant! Destiny is what you create. Destiny is something you can control. It’s a future. It’s scary, I know, but only you control your destiny. You don’t have to serve Mar. You can come with me and fight for your freedom and the chance to serve a benevolent, merciful, kind man. You can help me destroy Mar’s kingdom so we can turn it into something better! Please, Amayah.” Elena begged. 

  
  


Amayah sighed and thought for a second, before looking into the other woman’s eyes. “You may be right about destiny, but I have no control over anything at all. Mar controls everything.” 

  
  


“Are you that foolish to not realize that Mar is a bad person? He controls everything. You have no autonomy. That doesn’t bother you?” The woman on the other side of the window asked. 

  
  


“It does bother me, but I don’t want to say anything or he’ll kill me.” She replied. 

  
  


Elena’s eyes widened. “Amayah, if you’re scared he’s going to kill you, then you need to get away as soon as possible. How could you be loyal to someone who makes you feel like that?”

  
  


The woman’s words made the brunette come to a realization that maybe Mar wasn’t a good person after all, but she was scared. The brunette stood up and unlocked the door, letting Elena in. She pulled her friend into a tight embrace. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Elena whispered.

  
  


Amayah shrugged. “Bring me to Calem. I’ll explain myself.” She requested. 

  
  


Elena nodded and pulled the other woman onto her horse, riding off to Calem’s castle. 


End file.
